Seeing the Bigger Picture
by TheSilverKey13
Summary: When you combine a rich jerk and a weird artistic blonde its recipe for success...NOT! Natsu is going to get kicked out of his family unless he changes his ways. Will kind hearted Lucy and Co. be able to change his heart and the future? No magic. Please review
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning or Not

_Seeing the Bigger Picture _ * I own nothing all rights are Hiro-sama's*

In the peaceful city of Magnolia lies the high school Fairy Academy, the top school in all of Fiore. Only children with talent or lots of money can get in.

One of those students is the one and only son of Igneel Dragneel the owner and founder of DS (Dragon Slayer) Corporation, this child's name is Natsu Dragneel a 17 year old, pink haired, trouble making teen who is currently sleeping peacefully on this bright and quiet Monday morning-

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BE-

"SHUT UP!" roared the teen as he ripped the alarm clock from its wall socket and through it across the room, causing it to hit a wall and shatter. "Why must I get up at 6 in freaking morning!?" he asked/yelled at no one in particular, he then dragged himself out of bed to his own personal bathroom, where he started his morning jobs of getting ready for the day.

After showering and "freshening" up as his mother deemed it, he ran down the large set of polished stairs that lead to the dining hall of his family's mansion. After plopping himself down in one of the chairs in the midsection of the long table he let out a long tired sigh " Now for the only good part of the morning, breakfast" he said with a grin slowly growing on his face. He began to look around the hall for his family and their servants but it appears no one was up yet. _I don't blame them _he thought bitterly _who in their right mind would be up willingly at this ungodly hour? _(AN: I am every day…. T-T) The sound of an opening door brought him back to earth, he turned his head only to see his only other sibling Wendy M. Dragneel peeking in the crack of the door while rubbing her little eyes sleepily. He smiled at her "Hey little dragon what are you doing up so early?" he asked using the nickname he gave her long ago. Smiling she ran over to him, giving him a big hug " I heard you get up and decided to eat an early breakfast with you so you don't feel lonely big brother". He smiled sadly at her _that's true _he thought _with the old man so caught up in the business and mom always teaching Wendy I really don't ever talk to them he thought sadly._ '" I'm sorry brother, moms always with me and you never see dad so it must be lonely all by yourself all the time" she said while giving him the sadist eyes a 9 year old could give. _Can she read minds or what? _ "S'all right Wendy it's not your fault if anything its theirs" he said as one of the staff placed a plate of food in front of both of them, looking at the time Natsu quickly wolfed down his food, then jumping and running out of the room to grab his school stuff. "Be careful Natsu!" he heard his little sister yell as he ran out the front door with his bag over his shoulder and toast in his mouth. Running down the long path way he met up with his chauffeur and friend Happy, who was sitting in the driver's seatof Natsu's red Ferrari( a 16th birthday gift). Jumping in the passenger's seat he grinned at his best friend "Ready to go?" Happy asked. Natsu groaned "Do I really have a choice?" Happy shook his head no; "didn't think so" muttered the pink haired boy as Happy took off towards the school. _Just another boring day, nothing new and nothing changed _ he thought bitterly.

Ohhhh Natsu you couldn't be more wrong

-TheSilverKey13

Authors Note: In the next few chapters Natsu will be Out of character (he's only himself around Wendy and Happy) so please be nice this is my first story : )


	2. Chapter 2: Family Toubles

As Happy pulled into the school Natsu saw his "friends" or as he calls them his minions, almost immediately. Jumping out of the car he waved farewell to Happy and watched him drive away. Walking over to his "friends" he greeted them all one by one.

"Morning, Angel, Midnight, Cobra"

Each one turned around at the sound of their names.

"Mornin" "GOOD MORNING NATSU-KUN!" screamed Angel who then tackled him to the ground with a hug. Natsu just sat there, his bangs covering his eyes "Angel?" he asked "Yes Darling?" "Did I say you could touch me!?" he said with an acid laced tone as he threw her off of him, causing her to fall back, hitting the cold hard ground. Natsu sneered at her from where he sat he began to stand up he picked her up by the collar of her shirt and glared straight into her fear filled eyes. "Never touch me again with those filthy lower class hands of yours, got it?" he said staring down at her with his dark onyx eyes. Her body began to shake as her eyes started to water since everyone knew what happened when you got Natsu mad; you got a one way trip to the ER.

"DRAGNEEL PUT HER DOWN NOW!" yelled one of his teachers Miss Evergreen.

"Tch" he spat as he threw Angel to ground before walking away a few feet, and turned around. "I don't need trash like you near me any more so scram" he glared at his "friends" so that they got the message. Turning on their heels Midnight and Cobra took off leaving Angel to scramble up off the ground and limp after them. _Who needs trash like them any ways? I can just find some other commoners to follow me around like lost puppies _he thought bitterly _people are just meant to be used and thrown away like the garbage they are. _

He then entered the school and made his way to his lockers (he kicked other people out of their lockers so he could have more space) and where ever he went the crowds in the hallways parted like the red sea. _Seems like they've all heard about this morning's little scene _he thought with a growing smirk _just means more power for me._ What he didn't expect to happen was a blonde hair girl to step right in front of him and stop him dead in his tracks. He glared at her angrily "Get out of my way" he growled, but the girl didn't move. She just looked at him with her big brown eyes and smiled knowingly, then just walked away. This left Natsu dumbfounded, he turned around hoping to see the girl so he could show just who she was messing with, but was only met with a semi empty hallway and no blonde in sight._What was that all about? _He wondered_ whatever. _He soon got to his lockers and opens one and grabbed his gym clothes since that was his first subject.

RRRIIINNNGGG

The bell signaling class had begun rang throughout the school causing the few students in the halls to run to class, all of them except for Natsu. He just walked at his own pace through the hallways as if he owned them. _Who even cares if I'm late? Cause I don't_ he thought with a smug look on his face. Continuing on his little stroll he ended up meeting the one person who dared stand in his way. "_What do you want now Gramps?" _ Yes in front of him stood Makarov Dragneel his only grandfather. Makarov gave him an unimpressed look "come on brat, I need to speak with you" Natsu chuckled coolly _what else is new?_

The walk to the office was a short but familiar one to Natsu (he has been there many times as you may have guessed) Makarov opened the door, beckoning him to come inside. Inside was a pub themed room with a bar like front desk for the secretary. At that desk sat Mirajane the office secretary who glanced up from her work to give them a greeting. "Good morning master, hello again Natsu what did you do this time?" asked Mira. Natsu raised his arms in mock defence "I didn't do anything Mira' what would make you think otherwise?" he asked trying to keep his growing grin at bay. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen in front of her. Chuckling at her actions he headed to his grandfather's private office that was a few feet away opening the door and seating himself on one of the chair inside, he waited for Makarov to enter.

"Mira" Natsu heard his grandfather say from the other room "I need you to call 'that' student down, and tell them I have a job for them". _I wonder who else he's calling down, tch whatever it's not my problem_ he thought bitterly. Soon afterwards Makarov walked into the room taking his place in the way-to-big-for-someone-that-size chair behind the desk in front of him. "Natsu" he said tiredly "do you know why I brought you here?" Natsu didn't bother answering that since he knew he was going to find out soon enough. Makarov pulled a thick file out from the desk, "do you know what this is?" he asked. Natsu knew what the file was right away "my list of achievements?" "Hardly, it's your record of reported disturbances in and out of school" he stated dropping the overfilled file on the desk causing a few files to spill out onto the desk. Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "do you know what happens if you cause any more trouble for this school and this family?" he asked with a trace of anger in his voice.

After pondering it for a moment Natsu finally answered "I get a gold star and a pat on the back?" in a dry tone, Makarov slammed both of his hands down roughly on the desk "This isn't a joke Natsu this is serious if you cause any more trouble and don't get your grades up YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT!" Natsu just rolled his eyes "so what I don't even like this school anyway plus I hear Phantom Academy is looking for students any way".

"Natsu this isn't funny"

"Did I say it was?"

"You're going to get kicked out Natsu"

"What do I care? I hate school"

"Not just from school my child but also from the family" he said sadly.

That brought Natsu back down to earth _kick out of the family since when_ he thought. "Says who?" he asked, sighing Makarov leaned back into his chair.

"Your Parents"

Authors Note: second chapter done yay! Sorry if it was rushed, and also sorry about "jerk" Natsu he will change at some point I promise

Also a shout out to my followers and reviews in the next chapter (coming out by the end of the week) I promise

Thanks to everyone who is reading Seeing the Bigger Picture *bows*

-TheSilverKey13


	3. Chapter 3: A Solution?

"Unless you make some changes in your life and your attitude, your parents feel you don't deserve to hold the name Dragneel" Makarov said gravely as he intertwined his fingers on the desk. Natsu felt the colour leave his face and his body go cold from shock _they're disowning me_ he thought_ for them to go that far… _he bent his head forward so his bangs covered his eyes. Natsu chuckled darkly before full out laughing "wow so this is what it takes for them to finally notice me huh?" he laughed darkly _so that's how they want play? Fine Pops do your worst._

Makarov seemed to sense his grandson's dark thoughts "don't take this the wrong way my child" he said "they only want what's best for you" "AS IF THEY CARE The day the old man built that company was the day they forgot their son!" Natsu roared "They left me behind years ago and know they just suddenly start caring? I'll believe that when cats fly" (AN: Sorry I just had to :p). Makarov flinched at the truth in the boy's words_ if only he knew the other side of the story _Makarov thought sadly _they are only like that because the- _"How long?" Natsu asked pulling the elderly man from his thoughts.

"What do you mean how long?"

"Until I get the boot"

"You have until the end of the month"

Natsu chuckled "So I'm screwed huh gramps?" he said as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. The man in question glared distastefully at the dirty shoes now leaving filth on his desk, Makarov cleared his throat "on your own yes you would be" pushing Natsu's feet onto the floor "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence gramps" the rose haired boy interrupted. Makarov glared at the boy giving him the universal shut-up-you-idiot look.

"I do know a way that you can pull this off-"

"Lay it on me, it's not like I can lose anything else"

Makarov gave the boy the look again "I would have told you already but you continue to interrupt me" he said in an annoyed tone. "There is a person I know who has the ability to change people's perspectives on life, they will be the one to help you make your change". "Who says I even want to go through with this, I don't even care about this" Natsu said as he crossed his arms in the universal I'm-done-with-this-conversation pose. Makarov smirked at this "I know you care because otherwise you would have already gotten up and walked out that door" he said motioning to the door with a wave of his hand. Frowning Natsu knew the old man was right and a part of him did care. He let out a sigh "so old man what do I have to do"? His grandfather gave him a knowing look "you'll find out when they get here". Natsu looked up at his grandfather with a confused look, "when who gets here?" he asked.

"It's the person I was talking about earlier her name is L-"

"Master the person you asked for has arrived" called Mira through the intercom. At the sound of that Makarov's grin grew 10 times larger "well Mira let them in!" The door opened, behind it stood an average girl. _She's the one helping me?_ Natsu thought as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a thick sweater, a camera around her neck, sweat pants and thick framed glasses. Although that's not what stood out to Natsu, all he saw was the golden hair and brown eyes of the girl he had run into before.

"You called Mr. Makarov"? The blonde asked.

Makarov grinned and turned to face his grandson. "Natsu meet your solution".

Authors Note: thanks for the reviews from: ForevianLucy and . .regret even little comments motivate me the update faster so thanks a lot you guys

To my personal followers: . .regret (dude you rock thanks so much), Vongola-Hime-01, and Critic-san (you just made my day, stay awesome)

Now the shout out to my story followers: ForevianLucy (wow you are really awesome thanks for going all out), Chicobaby, Critic-san, LuckyLifeSmile, Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy, SORA-Koori-ryuu, amri6070, and lastly dang29regacho thanks so much you guys this means so much to me, sorry if I spelt anything wrong its 10 at night and I'm tired but I will continue to write!

If I missed anyone I'm sorry I'll get you next time (wow creeper much?) I hope to get the next chapter up by tomorrow and it'll be longer I promise, thanks to everyone for reading my story so far its really a dream come true for me.

Shout outs in the next chapter just like before! Review (anything helps), like and follow.

Stay awesome guys -TheSilverKey13


	4. Chapter 4: A Blonde's Warning

"Natsu meet Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy meet my grandson Natsu Dragneel"

Natsu sat in his chair staring at the blonde while doing a wonderful impression of a fish, _NO WAY, it's that weirdo blonde from before! What did gramps say her name was Luigi? Lucas? I can't remember curse my short attention span_ Natsu thought bitterly. "Lucy my dear come sit down and relax" said Makarov to the blonde still standing in the doorway, she was squirming under the intense gaze of a certain pink haired moron in the chair next to her.

Once she sat down Natsu decided to finally stop staring at her and looked over to his grandfather "You're joking right? How can this weirdo help me?" he asked with a confused look on his face. Makarov let out a sigh "First of all don't insult someone who is trying to help you (Natsu gives him an annoyed look), and secondly to answer your rather crude question you will be following her around for the rest of the month so she can "help" you both inside and outside of school" he said in a very matter-of-factly voice. A tick mark appeared on Natsu's head "You think I'm just going to follow this weirdo around for a whole month, No Way I have better things to do!" yelled Natsu.

"Like what?" asked Makarov

"..My friends…"

"You mean the ones you scared of this morning?"

_Damn he knows_ thought Natsu "I have classes" _that's a total lie _

"I have already changed all of your classes to match Lucy's"

"You what!?" roared the boy "you can't just do something like to me!"

Makarov chuckled "I am your grandfather and the principal of the school so yes I can do something like that to you" he says. Natsu sat back in his and puts his head forward so that you couldn't see his eyes. "Natsu you will go along with this if you want to keep everything you care about" Makarov continued, all he got back was silence from his grandson. Looking at both of the kids in front of him he let out a sigh "I'll leave you two alone to talk about this" he said as he got up and left the room leaving Natsu and Lucy alone. After what seemed like hours Natsu finally spoke up.

"Don't waste your time Luigi, I don't need anyone's help" he said as he looked up only to see two big chocolate orbs staring back. She gave him an amused smile "oh really? It doesn't seem like it to me" she said never breaking eye contact. "Well I'm fine on my own" Natsu said in an increasingly annoyed tone "now will you stop staring at me?!" The blonde in question shook her head no. Natsu let out a frustrated sigh leaning forward in the chair and resting his head in his hands "well you had better take a picture because it will last a whole lot longer" he said in a tired tone.

A sudden flash of light caused him to look up from his hands, only to see the blonde across from him holding up….. a camera…. _Did she just take my picture? _He wondered. The blonde put her camera away and stood up "well if you decide that you do want some help call me" she said as she slid a slip of paper into his semi-open hand "and I recommend you get help before you really hurt someone you love, and my name is Lucy". With that she got up and left the room, her blonde hair trailing after her and closing the door behind her. Looking at the paper in hands, he laughed as he crushed the paper in his hand and shoved in his pocket _I don't need her or anyone else I can handle this on my own _he thought as he to left the room. On his way out of the office he heard his grandfather behind him "Well are going to open up and give her a chance?" he asked. Natsu closed his hand around the doorknob and opened the door, as he walked out he said one last thing to the elderly man behind him

"Not in a million years"

He was now outside of school waiting for Happy to come get him since he was skipping class. As he waited he watched a bird fly over his head _If only I could fly away from my troubles as easy as that _he thought. Looking over his shoulder he saw Happy pulling up in the Ferrari still frustrated from his earlier meeting with his grandfather he didn't even greet Happy as he climbed in.

"You felling ok Natsu?" the blue haired man asked

"I'm fine Happy"

"You don't look fine and skipping school? Your parents won't be happy"

At the mention of his parents something inside of him snapped. "JUST DRIVE ALREADY" he roared at the man next to him who jumped at the sudden change in his friend but did as he was told. The drive to Dragneel manor fell longer to Natsu then in should have since both men were sitting in silence. Once they arrived Natsu jumped out of the car and ran into the house slamming the door behind him he stormed up the stairs leading to his room. Along the way he ran into Wendy.

"Natsu, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" she asked

"I skipped" he said plainly

"You shouldn't do that mama and papa won't be happy with you"

"They don't care about me at all Wendy" he said, a hint of anger in his voice

"Of course they care they love you-"

"NO THEY DON'T WENDY THEY DON'T LOVE US, TO THEM WE'RE JUST OBJECTS" Natsu yelled at his little sister. Wendy's eyes filled with tears she could no longer hold back, Natsu realising what he had done tried to apologise "I'm sorry wen-

"YOU'RE WRONG" she yelled back "THEY DO LOVE US I KNOW IT!" and with that she turned and ran down to hall into her room where she slammed the door shut, leaving Natsu alone in the now quiet hallway. "_Get help before you hurt someone you really love" _Lucy's voice ran through his head, his hand unconsciously going to the pocket that held the slip of paper. He walked the rest of the way to his room where he then threw himself on the bed, burying his face into the pillows.

After a few hours of silence he turned his head to look at the picture on his night stand, in the picture was a smiling Natsu, Wendy, and Happy. Natsu took the picture in his hands and rolled over onto his back holding the picture up in the air. _What have I done? _He thought _I just made the two most important people in my life upset. _Lucy's words ran through his head once more, he let out a tired sigh as he fished the paper from his pocket and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number written on paper.

"Hello?" said a female voice on the other end of the phone.

Leaving a pause Natsu took in a deep breath while staring at the picture in his hand.

"You win weirdo, I'll do it".

_Author's Note:_

Wow I think this is my longest chapter yet! Thanks again to everyone who has kept up with the story so far, over 200 views that's Awesome! Just a word of warning the next chapter may take a little longer since I have a bit of a writer's block but your comments help me fight through it

Thanks to my Followers: Chicobaby, Critic-san, ForevainLucy, LuckyLifeSmile (big fan of Diner btw), Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy, SORA-Koori-ryuu, ZeldaFan64, amri6070, dang29regacho, and golden promise.

Thanks to my reviewers: ForevainLucy, dang29regacho, and . .regret

You guys all make my day and motivate me to keep writing, please review I will take both good and bad comment as they will help me make the story make enjoyable for everyone reading it, I couldn't have done this without you guys

Special thanks to Vongola-Hime-01 for being my editor for the story Seeing the Bigger Picture you rock!

If I missed anyone or spelt anything wrong I'm very sorry its 6 am and I don't function right until at least 7

Thanks again for reading Seeing the Bigger Picture up to this point, I can believe it has gotten this big! So ya Stay Awesome Guys -_TheSilverKey13_


	5. Chapter 5: Pancake Intruder

The next morning Natsu woke up to an unfamiliar sound coming from the down stairs kitchen. It was laughter. Deciding to investigate he dragged himself out of bed and snuck as quietly as possible down the halls to the kitchen (like a ninja nin nin ^3^). Inside he heard the laughter of what seemed to be two females; one was his little sister the other he didn't recognise. Taking a peek inside the first thing he saw was Wendy or who he thought was Wendy he couldn't tell because of all the flour covering hers and the other woman's face. Moving on from his sister he took in the appearance of the other person she was about a foot taller than Wendy, making her about 5.5, she had a rather large chest, fairly skinny, she was wearing an equally flour covered apron, a blue t-shirt, army shorts, and two blue ribbons holding up her beautiful, shiny….BLOND HAIR! _IT can't be! _Natsu paled.

Shoving open the door he pointed a finger accusingly at the blonde, "What are you doing here?" he asked fairly loudly. At the sudden appearance of the pink haired boy Lucy was pulled from her wonderful conversation with the youngest Dragneel, she looked up at the boy with an amused look on her face. "I'm just helping make breakfast and I was having a lovely talk with your cute little sister until someone so rudely interrupted" she said with a slight frown on her face, but the smile never really left her pretty brown eyes. Wendy decided to jump into the brother bashing too, "Yeah Onii-chan we were just talking you didn't have to barge in like that!" she said leaving Natsu dumbfounded.

_That weirdo breaks into our house and she looks at ME like I'm in the wrong?! _He let out a sigh as he raised his hands up in surrender. "Ok ok sorry, but Luigi what are you doing in my (Wendy coughs slightly to get his attention) sorry our house in the middle of the morning?" he asked the flour coated blonde. Lucy walked around the counter so she could stand in front of Natsu, "Its Lucy and I came here to make sure you didn't skip school again, and when I got here the only one around was your adorable little sister so we get talking and get hungry waiting for you get up so we decided to make breakfast ourselves". "We're making Pancakes!" cried Wendy, her smile growing by the second, Lucy returned to her spot next to the small blue haired girl. She turned to face Natsu "so wanna have a competition to see who can make the best flap-jacks?" she asked, the challenge in her voice very clear.

_A fight huh? Alright I'll show you what it means to challenge a Dragneel _"Yosh I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried. He took his place beside Lucy at one of the 4 stoves they had (they're rich remember?). "Ready to lose?" he said staring her in the eyes, she looked back into those deep onyx eyes of his "not on your life" she replied smugly. Wendy sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen "ok here's what I'm looking for" she started as she was the judge "5 points in appearance, 5 for taste, and 5 points in originality… BEGIN!" Both teens ran to one of the many fridges and grabbed their supplies, and set to work on their "master pieces".

_7 minutes later….._

Lucy put the finishing touches on her strawberry and whipped cream layered vanilla pancakes while Natsu finished coating his hazelnut and chocolate pancakes with a melted chocolate and caramel topping "TIME!" yelled Wendy. Both of them stepped away from their works and let Wendy mark each of them and taste them and tallied the scores.

Lucy: 5,4,4 Natsu:4,5,4

"It's a tie" says Wendy. Lucy looked at Natsu, "oh well maybe next time, but since we can let these pancakes go to waste lets dig in!" she says as she took a bite of Natsu's pancakes. Natsu shrugged _if you can't beat'em join'em _he thought as he took a piece of Lucy's pancakes. "Wow your pancakes are good!" he complimented Lucy, "Don't sell yourself short yours are really tasty" she said back, leaving both of them with a little pink dusted across their cheeks as they smiled at one another. A voice came from the door across the room " they liiiike each other" this caused the pink on their cheeks to turn a vibrant red "HAPPY!" Natsu roared. The blue haired man snickered from his place against the door frame before running from the room if fear of both teens wrath. Natsu ran after Happy while still blushing red, after Natsu had chased into the front yard Wendy decided to speak up since both the boys had left. "Happy's right you know" she said to the now pink cheeked blonde, "what do you mean?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face. Wendy's smile went from amused to a loving one "About Natsu-nii liking you, it may not be romantic like happy thinks but Natsu only shows his "true" self to those he trusts and it seems he likes you" Said Wendy, her smile growing. Lucy looked out the big picture window into the yard watching as Natsu tried to climb a tree to get to Happy who was hiding up inside it. "So he trusts me does he?" Lucy's smile grew at the thought.

_Out in the yard_

_Dang it where did that idiot get too? _Natsu thought angrily _but that comment he made about us..(gulp)..liking each other, why does it bug me so much? I don't like her or do I?_ He looked over to the kitchen window to see the blonde beauty that now clouded his thoughts. When he did see her, his heart sped up slightly _what is this weirdo doing to me_ he wondered. Lucy started to smile at something that Wendy had said, just the sight of her smile made Natsu feel a warm feeling through his whole being.

Natsu's smile turned into a big toothy grin. _Maybe this month won't be that bad._

_Author's Note:__ Wow that took longer than I wanted, I had writers block for the longest time so thanks for waiting. I can't believe it's at Chapter 5 already it's shocking! _

_Thanks to my new followers: 12, Lucy Of Fairy Tail, and . .regret_

_Thanks to my reviewers: Lucy of Fairy Tail, LuckyLifeSmile (yes I am and I love your stories so thank for liking mine), . .regret (thanks for that __ ), and ForevainLucy (wow I feel honored thanks so much) _

XX IMPORTANT XX

I'm going to have Lucy sing in either the next chapter or the one after, its going to be a song from the anime and I wanted to know if you have a specific song in mind so please tell me!

Thanks for reading Chapter 5 sorry if I spelt anything or anyone's name wrong, Hope to see some comments and reviews for this chapter. Special thanks to special assistant Vongola-Hime01

Till next time, Stay awesome guys – _ThsSilverKey13_


	6. Chapter 6: What is that thing?

After having Happy drop them at school, Lucy handed Natsu a sheet of paper with what appeared to be a schedule On it was the following….

_8:00am – 12:00am Arts with Bob_

_12:05am – 12:50am Lunch_

_12:55am – 1:55am Gym with Cana and Elfman_

_2:00am – 3:00am Science with Ichiya_

_3:05am – 4:00am English with Freed and Evergreen_

"Why are you showing me this?" Natsu asked as they walk through a part of the school he was not familiar with. "It's a list of my classes for this month" Lucy replied raising an eyebrow at him "You now take the same classes as I do so you can follow me around". _Crap I forgot, so what's first on the list _he thought as he glanced over the list once more, and looking around for this "art" room. "So where are we exactly?" Natsu asked the blonde in front of him, Lucy stopped and turned to face the boy behind her "Don't you know where we are?" she asked. Natsu shook his head "can't say I do, I've never been in this part of the school before" Lucy seemed to think about this for a moment "I guess that makes sense since this is the AT area, and most kids don't bother coming around here" she said finally, _the AT area? What the heck is that?_ Natsu wondered in his head. Guessing by his facial expressions Lucy could tell what he was thinking "It's an area of the school with special classes specifically for ADVANCED TALENT students who specialise in certain fields of expertise, mine is the arts" she explained as they finally reached their destination. Lucy opened the door a crack but stopped and gave Natsu a look "Don't freak out too much ok?" she asked _wait why would I freak out? _thought Natsu.

Lucy opened the door the rest of the way "Watch out Lu-chan!" Cried a small voice from inside, at the sound of that Lucy quickly hit the deck but Natsu wasn't so quick on the uptake and had something that felt like fabric hit him in the face. Trying to hold back his anger in front of Lucy, Natsu reached up and peeled the "fabric" from his face only to find out that it was a pair of pants….MEN'S pants! "Ahhh!" cried Natsu as he threw the pants in a random direction and tried to wipe the invisible germs of himself. Seeing him look so flustered was the last straw for Lucy the flood gates opened and she let loose a fit of laughter as did the others in the room. Hearing the blonde next to him start laughing caused him to turn 3 shades of red because of embarrassment so he decided to save what little dignity he had left. "WHO THREW THAT!" he roared as he scanned the crowd for the culprit. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed one person slowly backing away from the scene, he had raven black spiked hair, no shirt or pants just boxers, a necklace, and a weird symbol on his chest. _No clothes? It must have been him_ thought Natsu.

"It was you wasn't it stripper?" he said as he pointed accusingly at the raven haired man. The man turned around to face Natsu, a frown now on his face. "I'm not a stripper!" he said, Natsu snickered "oh yeah? Then where are your clothes?" he asked. The man looked down at himself and muttered a curse under his breath as he went off to find his clothes. "jeez what a creep" says Natsu, he looks around the classroom for the blonde he arrived with. Lucy sat across the room with a small blue haired girl, he walked over to them hoping to be able to ask Lucy what the heck was going on here.

Lucy looked up from her conversation with her best friend Levy McGarden so she could greet the pink haired boy that was making his way over to their table.

"Hey Natsu so what do you think of Gray?" she asked.

Confused, Natsu gave Lucy a look "What's a Gray, Luce?"

"Luce?"

"Yeah! That's my new nickname for you" he replied with a toothy grin. Lucy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at his action. "That's who you were just talking too, also it's not nice to call people names like that" she said a scowl gracing her features. Natsu shrugged "I call'em like I see them"

"It's still not very nice"

"Whatever not like I ca-"

"Hey! We aren't done here moron!" interrupted the now semi-clothed Gray (does he really ever have a shirt on?). Natsu turned and faced Gray and glared at him. "Are you picking a fight with me?" he growled at him. Gray smirked "yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Gray said in a smug tone. Without missing a beat Natsu jumped on Gray, thus starting a dust-cloud like fight between the two boys.

"Ohhh my my do I hear fighting between my lovelies?" called a voice that made Natsu's skin crawl. Beside him he felt Gray go stiff (not like that pervs) and turn pale, on his face was the most terrified expression he had ever seen. _What was that?_ Natsu wondered, almost as soon as he thought that the owner of the voice walked in. It was a man in his 50's wearing a skimpy purple tank top, pink and white stripped shorts, pink slippers, mini-angel wings, and makeup. Just the sight of him was enough to copy Gray's expression and stance of fear _WHAT IS THAT THING!?_ Natsu thought in terror.

Since both boys were frozen in terror Lucy decided to speak for them. "Nothing's wrong Master Bob we were just showing the temporary student around the class room" she told the man across the room from her. Bob scanned the room for the new student until he spotted Natsu on the ground with Gray, he walked over to the two boys cowering on the ground. "Who this little cutie next to my little ice star?" he asked no one in particular, "That's Natsu our newest member of the guild" Lucy answered for them. Natsu shot her a glare that clearly said _traitor_, while he was looking away Bob strolled over and gave him a bear hug that puts bears to shame….

"Umm Master Bob? I think you killed him" said Lucy in an all too calm voice. Releasing Natsu from his death grip bob held him at arm's length only to find that a white soul was escaping through Natsu's mouth (like in the anime). "Ohhh my!" cried Bob "Better give him the kiss of life" bob puckered his lip-gloss coated lips and leaned toward the boy in his arms. Sensing danger Natsu opened his eyes only to see a pair of lips descending towards his own, he scrambled out of Bob's arms like a cat out of a bath and hid behind Lucy as if she would protect him. The class started to snicker at the whole scene making Natsu shoot glares at each and every one of them, "My my it looks like you were fine after all" Bob said to Natsu causing him to shrink farther behind the blonde. His only thought being….

_What kind of nightmare have I gotten myself into?_

_Author's Notes_

Hey everyone I'm so sorry this took so long I had writers block. The next chapter will be up soon I promise I have really good Ideas for that one. Unfortunately school is starting back up for me so it will be harder to update so expect some waiting, but hopefully everything will go smoothly.

Thanks to the new followers: Chiharu Himeji, and mangopudding

Thanks to the reviewers: . .regret(very punny), LuckyLifeSmile, Lucy Of Fairy Tail (glad you like it), and the Guest reviewers

Like I said before it was hard to write this chapter and what really kept me going was going back and rereading the reviews while telling myself _This is why you write so start writing for the people who help you through your writing_

Special Thanks to my Special Assistant/ Editor you really help more then you know

Again thanks to everyone who has read Seeing the Bigger Picture without you I don't know what I would have done, it's all thanks to you that I've gotten this far so please review and follow to keep me motivated.

You guys are the greatest, Stay Awesome – _TheSilverKey13_


	7. Chapter 7: Mixed feelings

Eventually the class got back it its normal routine or at least as normal as you could get when it came to Fairy Tail. The day started with visual arts or painting, both of which Natsu sucked at. The project assigned to the students was partner interpretations where you draw your view of your partner which for Natsu meant drawing as close to a real life picture of Lucy as possible (more like impossible). His drawing resembled more of a bird like fish than the beautiful blonde. He looked up at the blonde across from him as she laughed at something the bookworm he now knew as Levy had said, finding that the sound of her laugh was like music to his ears. Natsu shook his head looking back down at his "drawing" _What is his weirdo doing to me?_ _I can't let her get to me so easily_, _after all aren't I known for my heart of stone? _he thought coldly. Glancing back up from his picture to steal a glimpse of her, onyx met brown as their eyes met and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Lucy smile sweetly at him and turning back to Levy as the blue haired girl started up their conversation again. Natsu felt a tight feeling in his gut _what is she doing to me? _he thought, thinking back to the feeling from before _must have been the pancakes _he decided.

"Time's up everyone put down your pencils and show your picture to your partner and if you want to the rest of the class" Bob told his class. Natsu looked over at Lucy for the third time that class only to have a sheet of paper shoved in his face. "Here" was all she said, Natsu took the sheet in his hands and turned it over so he could see the drawing on the other side.

It was an extremely life-like picture of himself and Gray fighting each other but something was different about the two of them. Gray had a cold blue background around him and what seemed to be ice coming out of his hands, whereas Natsu had a deep red background with his body coated in orange flames and scales surrounding his eyes giving him a fierce dragon like look. He gave Lucy a questioning look.

"Do you like it?" asked Lucy.

Natsu gave the picture one last look before turning to Lucy.

"Nope" was all he said. Lucy looked shocked, hurt, and a little angry _how can he not like the picture? And to think I made it just for hi-_

"I love it" said the pink haired boy next to her, Lucy looked up at him with a surprised look on her face, "really?" she asked. Natsu flashed his signature grin "of course Luce it's amazing" he says which caused her stomach to do a flip. _Did I just get butterflies in my stomach? No must have been the pancakes _she thought. She glanced over at Natsu who seemed to be trying to hide his work in his bag. "Oh no you don't" she said as she snatched the sheet from his hand and took a look at his picture…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Lucy burst out in a fit of laughter. Natsu started to sulk at her laughter "LUCE don't laugh!" he cried as he pouted. Still holding her sides Lucy finally stopped laughing after a while "sorry Natsu you're right I shouldn't laugh" she said with amusement still clear in her voice "it's a very nice horse Natsu"…..

"It's supposed to be you" he said still sulking.

….

"HAHAHAHAHA" Lucy was off in another fit of laughter. "LUCE STOP IT" Natsu whined as the blonde began to ROTFL. "S...S...Sorry N..Natsu I shouldn't laugh how about I make it up to you?" she asked.

"What could possibly want that I don't already have?" he asked in a snooty voice.

"How about drawing lessons with myself and Wendy?"

Natsu thought about this for a second. "Only in you make snacks and I can keep your drawing"

"Deal"

"Ok my lovelies it's time to switch to our music portion of the period" called Bob from somewhere in the room. Natsu raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Didn't you say this was art?" he asked.

"In a way yes but it's the 'arts' so that includes music as well as drawing" she explained.

"So what are we going to be doing?"

"Well that depends on what you can do, some people play instruments where as others will sing or write music".

"What do you do?"

"I sing" Lucy said as she began to get up and walk towards a now open door near where they were sitting. Natsu watched her leave the room before following her and the rest of the class through the door. Inside was not a classroom like the one he had been in before this room looked like a Hollywood movie set. Half of the room was a professional looking stage and the other half was a bunch of recording studios.

…_.Wow… _was all Natsu could process in his thoughts. "Natsu!" called Lucy from one of the recording studios "in here". Natsu weaved his way through the crowd of instrument players and made his way to the blonde. He entered the beige coloured room and closed the door behind him, cutting off all outside noises. _Soundproof huh? _He thought, he saw Lucy sitting on one of the couches and sat next to her on the plush pink thing. "so do you play or do you sing?" she asked once he had sat down.

"Neither" he replied.

"Well then I guess you'll have to watch me for today until we find something for you to do" she said.

"Lucy the Room is ready" called a voice over the speakers in the room. "Thanks Max" she called out as she got up and entered the other part of the room where you sang.

She sat down on the stool inside and put on the headset. "Ok Max I'm ready can you play song 7 please?" she asked. There was a pause before a slow soft music began to play.

_Fairy Tail Ending __#__7_

_Lucy_

_On this chilly night when I'm a lonely person_

_There's only one thing I think of: just you_

_Because my heart still hurts too much about saying goodbye_

_I'll go to sleep repressing how much I miss you_

_I wish to hear your voice now_

_I think dearly of your arms now_

_If the days in which I can't see you continue on_

_Then maybe I'd rather say goodbye like this_

_Wow Luce is…..amazing she sounds like an angel _Natsu thought as he listened to Lucy sing her song, watching her the entire time she sang noticing that every so often she would glance at him. Soon after Lucy finished her song and returned to where Natsu sat. "So" she asked Natsu "what do you think?" Natsu just stared blankly at her for a moment before answering "how on earth can you sing like that?" he asked. Lucy glanced down with a sad smile "my mom showed me" was all she said before changing the subject. "Well that's enough for one day how about I show you the rest of the class' musical talent?" she suggested grabbing Natsu by the arm and dragging him to the next room where hell was braking lose.

It was a massive fight with people, chairs, and other things were flying around. "Uh oh" muttered Lucy "they forgot who's coming today"

"Who's coming today?" Natsu asked her

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but got cut off by an extremely loud cry of "ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room froze and silence took over the room, Lucy used this as her chance to answer.

"The student council VP, Erza Scarlet…"

_Author's Notes_

Chapter 7 done and over with thank goodness. I'm typing as fast as I can through school to get the chapters finished. Hope to get chapter 8 done by Monday just to let you know.

Thanks to the reviewers: LuckyLifeSmile, . .regret, Lucy Of Fairy Tail, and FairyTailForever3

Thanks to my new followers: Azuky Is Who I Am, ChuChu43, FatalError69, NaughtyDemon, The Onyx Quill, alyzzaalindogan, and magicianvalkyria26

A Special thanks to my editor for helping me with my motivation!

Shout outs for new reviews and followers

Thank for reading Chapter 7 of Seeing the Bigger Picture, Stay awesome guys – _TheSilverKey13_


	8. Chapter 8: Scarlet Fury

The room fell silent as the scarlet haired woman's voice echoed across the room. Everyone seemed to be frozen where they stood, a terrified expression on their faces. Natsu looked at everyone's expressions before turning back to Lucy who had a frown upon her face as she watched the two people in the door way. Natsu took in their appearances one was a long scarlet haired woman with a demonic aura surrounding her; the other person was a tall male with bright blue hair and an intricate red tattoo over one of his eyes.

"What is going on here?!" Erza asked the class.

The class remained frozen with fear so no one answered her, besides only someone with no brain would answer that question.

"What does it look like? We're having a fight" Natsu answered simply. The entire room spun their heads to look at the poor soul who dared answer Erza so rashly. Everyone gave either a sympathetic look or one of fear. Natsu looked around confused _did I say something wrong? _he thought. The light around him disappeared as a shadow loomed over head.

"_What did you say?"_ the shadow that was Erza asked in a venom laced tone. Natsu being Natsu stood his ground and looked her straight in the eyes, "I said it's a FIGHT or is that red hair of yours clogging your ears?" he said smugly (AN: R.I.P Natsu). All he saw was a flash of red before he felt himself fly across the room and into one of the large drums at the back. _Ouch what the heck was that?_ He thought as he tried to pull himself from the remains of the drum only to be grabbed by the front of his shirt and hoisted into the air by Erza. "What did you say about me?" she asked in a tone that promised murder, she held a metal pipe in her free hand and pointed it at his head "answer carefully or else"

"ERZA THAT'S ENOUGH!" cried two voices. One belonging to the blue haired man she had entered with and the other belonged to….. Lucy.

"J...Jellal" murmured Erza as she turned to face him and Lucy.

"Please Erza just put him down he didn't know any better" begged Lucy

Erza released Natsu from her iron grip thus causing him to collapse onto the floor. Lucy rushed over to him to check if he was ok.

"I did it again didn't I?" Erza asked Jellal quietly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Its ok Erza" he said as he embraced her in a tight hug "at least no one got hurt".

"What about me!" cried Natsu before Lucy smacked him in the back of the head. "He means no one got hurt who didn't deserve it" she said as she gave him a half-hearted glare, since she was still worried about his injuries "unlike you".

"What did I do?" he asked clearly still not understanding what had just happened. Lucy let out a sigh "I'll tell you later ok? But for now let's take you to the nurse's office" she said as she helped him onto his unsteady feet and lead him to the door. Before they left she glanced at Master Bob who nodded at her, giving her permission to leave.

_At the Nurse's Office_

Natsu sat on the bed as looked over his wounds, every time she touched his skin pain shot through his body. _Couldn't she be nicer?_ He wondered as she finished looking him over and glanced at Lucy who was sitting next to him on the bed. "It's just your basic cuts and bruises so you can handle it Miss Heartfilia" with that she got up and left the room.

"That's it?" Natsu wondered out loud as Lucy walked over to the cupboard to grab the supplies she would need.

"Yep that's it, she doesn't like people so she has other people do the smaller work" Lucy answered as she sat down and began cleaning his wounds.

An awkward silence took over the room before Natsu finally asked "so what happened back there?"

Lucy looked him in the eye before letting out a sigh as she finished wrapping his right arm in bandages. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short"

"Erza had a bad past, causing her to lose control of her actions from time to time like she did earlier, but she's improved a lot over the years and only losses control if someone breaks the rules or insults her or her friends"

"So I did both of those didn't I?" he asked sheepishly

Lucy looked up from her work on his left arm "Finally starting to become aware of your actions there Natsu?" she asked amusingly "and yes you did". Natsu looked out the window with a thoughtful look on his face as Lucy continued to look him over she noticed he had some holes in his shirt.

"Hey Natsu, can you take off your shirt for me?" she asked

Natsu spun around to face her, a shocked expression on his face that was quickly overtaken by a smug one. "So trying to get me naked already Luce? Alright so do you want the pants gone as well?" he asked teasingly. Lucy flushed red "That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed "I just want to sew the holes in your shirt" her face was still red.

"Suuuure" he said as he began to take off his shirt. Lucy couldn't help but stare at his abs and try not to drool. Natsu noticed her staring and threw the shirt at her head, "like what you see?" he asked smugly. Lucy grabbed the shirt and walked as fast as she could over to the counter in order to find a sewing kit and to hide her growing blush. _Stupid Natsu_ she thought as she started sewing the shirt

Soon after she finished sewing and glanced at the time, it was about 12:20 meaning they had missed some of their lunch period. "Come on Natsu its time to go to lunch" she said to the boy on the bed across from her who was lying down. At the mention of food he sprang out of the bed and rushed out the door on his way to the lunchroom. Lucy was left staring at a dust silhouette of Natsu before she realised something very important was missing from his body.

_That moron forgot his shirt!_

_Author's Notes:_

Chapter 8 over and done with, I'm so happy .

I like how it turned out and I'm hoping to get the next one up by about Friday. I hope you all like this chapter I felt that since there has been so much feedback that I should start adding some more couples into the mix so expect some of that.

Thanks to the reviewers : angelblooddeathchaosregret (sorry if your name hasn't been showing up my stupid computer doesn't like your name), LuckyLifeSmile, Lucy Of Fairy Tail, ForevainLucy, Reika Natsuki, A Guest (you know who you are), and FairyTailForever3

Thanks to the followers: alyssatink, and magicianvalkyria26

Also I wish to thank everyone who has read this story so far. Please review and follow to get a special thanks next chapter.

Thanks again for reading this you guys, Stay Awesome – _TheSilverKey13_


	9. Chapter 9 : Natsu the Shirtless Wonder

Lucy rushed out the door after Natsu hoping to catch him before he attracted too much attention. She yanked open the door and looked out into the hall. There was no sign of pink hair anywhere.

"That idiot!" she cursed as she ran out the door and down the hall all the way to lunchroom. She opened the door and ran inside and began to search for the moron she ran after. Slowly she walked most of the room, leaving no stone unturned. Still no shirtless Natsu.

"Lu-chan!" called Levy for a table close to where she stood.

Lucy deciding to give up her wild goose chase walked over to where her friends sat. "Hey Levy, hi everyone" she greeted half-heartedly. She looked at everyone who sat at the table in hopes that maybe Natsu was there. At the table sat Levy, Gray (shirtless of course), and Juvia. _Not here either huh? _she thought sadly as she sat down next to her best friend and slumped onto the table.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she watched her friend slump down even farther onto the table. Without answering Lucy held up Natsu's forgotten shirt "this is my problem Levy-chan Natsu forgot his shirt with me since I was fixing it and he ran off!" she complained into the table, placing the shirt in the middle of the table. The whole table fell silent.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" all her friends started laughing. Lucy brought her head up to stare at her friends confused. "Is it really that funny?" she asked Levy.

"I…Its n..n..not that L..Lu-chan" she managed to get out between laughs "we had all thought Natsu was picking up on Gray's habit".

"What do you mean Levy-chan, wait YOU'VE SEEN NATSU!?" she asked.

Levy started laughing again "in a way I guess we have"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see..."

Suddenly the ground started to rumble and shake. Panicking, Lucy grabbed onto the closet thing which happened to be Levy. She looked at her friend who didn't even look fazed. Levy glanced at her friend ad saw her terrified face, "just watch you'll see what I mean" she said as she pointed to the big window that took up one entire wall of the lunchroom. Lucy just nodded and watched the window as the shaking got worse.

Gray started to count down "5…4…3…2…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A shirtless Natsu sped by the window and was soon followed by a mob of 100 or so rabid fan girls trying to get a better look at him. After they passed the window everything inside the lunchroom eventually stopped shaking. Everyone started laughing again only harder this time.

"It just keeps getting more funny each time!" said a now ROTFLing Gray.

Juvia chuckled and placed a hand over her mouth "Gray-sama is right, it is indeed very funny" she said. "Now do you see what I mean Lu-chan?" Levy asked, turning to her friend only to find that Lucy was nowhere in sight. "Lu-chan?" she says looking around for the blonde that had disappeared into thin air.

_Outside_

_This is all that idiots fault _Lucy thought angrily as she fought her way through the mob of girls chasing Natsu. _Good thing I'm the fastest runner in school huh? _she thought once she was at the front of the running crowd of rabid girls, she could see Natsu's mess of pink hair just ahead of her. With one last burst of speed she grabbed Natsu by the arm and dragged him into the school, down a hall, and into a closet.

"Hey wha-""SSHHHHHH" Lucy placed a finger on his lips, keeping him silent as the horde stopped by the door.

"Did any one see where they went?"

The group of girls began to walk around the hallway completely unaware of the two teens hiding in a very small closet. _Why can't they just leave already?! _Lucy thought desperately as she could felt Natsu hovering over top of her, his warm breath on the back of her neck making her knees turn to jelly.

"Natsu you're-"

"Quiet Luce you don't want them to find us do you?" he whispered into her ear. Lucy quickly shut her mouth and moved as far away from the human furnace as she could, while she fought down the heat that had risen to her cheeks.

Soon the group had moved on down the hall, still looking for the shirtless heartthrob. Lucy stuck her head out the door and glanced around. "Ok coast is clear we can come out now" she said as she opened the door wider to let him out. Natsu strolled out of the closet in all his shirtless glory, he raised his arms above his head and stretched. Lucy couldn't help but watch as each of the muscles in his torso flexed. "Thanks for the save Luce, those girls were crazy" he said pulling her from her slightly dirty thoughts.

"We aren't out of the woods yet Natsu those girls could come back any second now"

"So I guess I should find a shirt huh?"

"YOU THINK?! It's a good thing…I…brought…your….shirt" she face palmed "and I left it in the cafeteria".

"Nice one Luce"

"At least I didn't run around the school half naked"

"Touché, maybe if we run for it we can make it". Lucy thought for a second, _not much else we can do_ she thought.

So the two of them took off down the halls and soon all that was left was one more turn before they were in the clear, just one more turn! Natsu was just a few steps ahead of her, he turned the corner just before she did and came flying back. He landed on top of her; "So Natsu I thought you knew the punishment for breaking the rules" came a voice from around the corner. Natsu and Lucy froze as Erza walked from around the corner, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Erza wait this was my fault!" Lucy cried hoping to save the boy from further pain.

Erza looked at her friend with a surprised expression "really?" she asked. So Lucy went into explaining all the details of how everything had happened (keeping silent about that whole closet thing). Near the end of the explanation the rest of Lucy's friends came over to see what the commotion was all about, and seeing Natsu still shirtless they burst out laughing.

"Dude great show out there!" said Gray, making Natsu glare at him. "Shut up stripper" he shot back, Gray smirked at him "look in the mirror fire-for-brains".

As Natsu and Gray got into a verbal fight Levy crouched down to Lucy's level. "Ummm Lu-chan?"

"Yes Levy?"

"Why are you still on the floor with Natsu?" she asked trying and failing to hold in the smile that was growing on her face.

Lucy looked over at Natsu in shock and let out a screech, kicking him into the nearby wall. "Owww Luce what was that for?" Lucy panicked and just said the first thing that came to mind "I don't want to catch your stripping coodies". "I don't have stripping coodies!" he said as he grabbed something on the wall to pull himself up with. Well whatever it was he grabbed it gave way slightly and moments after a piercing alarm went off around the school.

"You idiot that's the fire alarm!" they all screamed at him.

Soon the fire alarm was disabled and all the students were called back inside. Makarov called Lucy and Natsu in to his office. "I hope you two know what the punishment is for pulling the fire alarm under false reason?" he asked them once they had entered his office.

"Suspension" Lucy said without missing a beat.

Makarov nodded "Good, you are both suspended for the rest of the day and half of tomorrow". "Wait why am I being suspended?" Lucy asked. Makarov looked Lucy straight in the eye "because I left you in charge of him so you both will get the punishment, but if it's your permanent record you're worried about don't worry this is off the records for both of you" he said with a smile. Lucy let out a relived sigh, "now I want both out of the school in 3 second or else I'll send V.P Erza after you… one…" he said with a sadistic smile, Natsu and Lucy shared a quick glance at each other before running out the main doors and outside. Makarov smiled to himself once the two teens were gone. _Keep up the good work Lucy _he thought _you might just be what Natsu needs in his life._

_Outside_

"So now what?" Lucy asked Natsu who sat beside her on the bench at the front of the school.

"Now we wait for Happy to come pick us up" was all he said. Lucy rose an eyebrow at him "us?" she asked.

Natsu shot her his toothy grin "yes us, don't think I've forgotten the promise you made me in art" he said as Happy pulled up in the car.

"What was it this time Natsu?" was all he asked as the two teens got into the car. "Pulled the fire alarm by accident" replied Lucy before Natsu could answer. Happy just laughed "sssuurree by accident" he said chuckling and began to drive. "HEY it's the truth!" Natsu cried, defending himself. Lucy joined in with Happy as she began to laugh too. The laughter was infectious as soon Natsu was also laughing. Lucy smiled at the sight of a laughing Natsu _maybe saving a dragon is going to be easier then I thought_.

_Author's Notes_

Yay finally done chapter 9 sorry that it was late I had to make some last minute changes that set me back. As a warning I just want to let you all know that in the one of the next few chapters it's going to get a bit dramatic so there will be less NaLu in a few of those (I can already hear my editor crying). This chapter seemed a little rushed to me so I apologise in advance.

Thanks to my reviewers: Reika Natsuki (sorry for the mix up), LuckyLifeSmile, ForevainLucy, FairyTailForever3

Thanks to my followers: mimicow10, LoveMeLikeCrazy

Special Thanks to my Editor Frie-chan for sticking with the story so far.

Thanks to every one for reading my story it's still shocking that so many people have read the story so far, sorry for an mistakes I've made in the story.

Stay Awesome Guys –_TheSilverKey13 aka _Snow-chan


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting the Parents

_At the Dragneel mansion _

They pulled up in front of the mansion right next to the massive front doors. _Home sweet home_, Natsu thought dryly as he pulled himself over the side of the car and jumped out (it's a convertible).

"There's a door for a reason you know" called an unimpressed voice from behind him.

Natsu turned and faced Lucy, "But that way's faster, Luce." he said with a childish pout. Lucy sighed and shook her head at him, "that doesn't mean its ok for you to do that, what if you slipped and got hurt?" she asked with slight worry in her voice as she too exited the car.

Natsu gave her a blank look "I just survived a death hug from *shudders* Master Bob, an all-out class brawl, a flying attack from that red headed demon, and ran around the school shirtless while being chased by a rabid group of fan girls, but the only thing you worry about is me falling out of a stationary car?" he asked with a hint of amusement as he watched her face go from worried to dumbfounded "You are such a weirdo.". That brought her out of her momentary loss of thought.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Fine then no snacks for you." Lucy said, turning her back to Natsu as she tried to hide her smile. Natsu stood there shocked "But Luce, you promised!" he cried in despair at the thought of losing his food. He walked around her and faced her with his biggest puppy dog eyes. Lucy felt her resolve slowly wither away. Giving up, she sighed "Fine, I'll still make snacks." she said finally.

Grinning from ear to ear Natsu picked her up by the waist and spun her around in circles "Yay! Thanks Luce!" Natsu shouted with glee as he continued to spin her around (imagine Natsu's dance lesson with Erza from the anime). "Put me down!" cried Lucy as she was beginning to feel extremely dizzy and sick. He spun her around a few more times before setting the poor blonde down on her feet. Lucy stood up for a moment but she quickly found out that the world was spinning very rapidly and her knees turned to jelly as they gave out beneath her. Natsu saw her start to fall and in a flash he was next to her, scooping her up, and holding her in his arms as if she were his new bride that he was bringing home. Lucy didn't fight back like he thought she would, she just laid in his arms with little stars floating around her head.

"ONII-SAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY-NEE!?" Wendy cried accusingly from the doorway of the house.

Natsu tried to raise his hand in defence but found they were a little occupied. "I swear Wendy it's not what it looks like!" Natsu said, defending himself from the little blue haired girl. Wendy ignored him and rushed over to the blonde in his arms. "Are you ok Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked the dizzy blonde, Lucy looked at Wendy and seeing multiple of her. "Since when are there 3 Wendy's?" she asked in a drunk like voice, Wendy glared at Natsu and pointed at the house "take her inside and let her lie down" she ordered.

"AYE SIR" Natsu cried as he raced into the house and into the living room where he set her down on one of the plush couches. Wendy looked up to the big window above the door and saw her parents staring back. She let out a sigh and walked back into the house with Happy following her. She entered the living room a moment later "what did you do to her Natsu?" Wendy asked her older brother . Natsu being the child that he is stuck his tongue out at her, "I didn't do nothin'" he said in a childish voice. Wendy frowned and turned to Happy.

"What did he do?"

"He spun her around until she turned into that" Happy said nodding with his head at the incapacitated girl on the couch. "Traitor" Natsu muttered under his breath.

_Upstairs a few minutes ago_

Igneel Dragneel and Grandine Dragneel watched through their window as their son began arguing with a strange blonde girl. "Is this the girl Makarov Recommended?" Grandine asked her husband who was sitting in the leather chair by the window. Igneel was silent as he watched his son pick up the girl a spin her around. A ghost of a smile crossed his face "It appears so" he says finally. Grandine walked around his large desk and stood behind the chair, looking out the window as well. They see how Natsu talks with her, acts with her and holds her (bridal style). "Let us hope that she can undo all the troubles that have fallen upon him because of us" Grandine says sadly, Igneel nodded his head in response.

"We've made a huge mistake with Natsu's life" Igneel said as he rose from his chair "now it's time to pass the torch to someone else". He walked out the door and down the stairs heading towards the living room.

_Back with Natsu and Co._

Lucy was finally able to stop the world from spinning and was now throwing whatever she could get her hands on at Natsu. Natsu ran around the room like a mad man trying to dodge pillows that were being chucked at his head. Wendy and Happy sat on one of the couches and watched as world war 3 went down. "I'm sorry Luce I won't spin you around like that ever again" he cried out before getting a pillow to the face. Lucy smirked evilly "take that Dragneel!" she yelled in triumph. Natsu lay on the ground unmoving with the pillow still on his face. Lucy walked over to him hoping that she hadn't killed him. She bent down to his level and poked what she guessed was his cheek "you ok?". Natsu didn't move so she poked him again "Natsu"? Faster than she could react Natsu sat up grabbed her, put her in his lap and held her hand over her head. He pressed his forehead to hers and looked her straight in the eye "Got you Luce" he said with a smirk. Lucy started to feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she tried to get away but to no avail. When he did let her go though there was a knock at the door. Happy got up and answered it, from where they sat Natsu and Lucy couldn't see who it was but judging by Happy's pale face it wasn't good. Happy turned to face Natsu and audibly swallowed, "Um Natsu? Your ummm"

"My what?"

"Your Dad wants to talk to you"

Natsu's face went blank and his eyes turned to slits as he began to shake in anger. Lucy got off of Natsu and watched him walk to the door. _This can't be good_

_Author's Notes:_

Since we've started new classes in school I have little free time so I have set a time frame for updates, Friday through to Sunday is my Seeing the Bigger Picture time and Tuesday through Thursday is my Silent Tears time. I hope you can all understand my reasons, so sorry for the delay. Also in the next chapter jerk Natsu is back so be warned.

Reviewers : Adelyna11, Lucy Of Fairy Tail (Lucy kick ftw), Reika Natsuki, , ForevainLucy (you are awesome for always reviewing), angelblooddeathchaosreget (hey welcome back)

Followers: harumini, , Fan25, and AngelsFairyTail

Sorry if I missed anyone just tell me and I'll change it. Sorry for any mistakes. See you all next week

Stay Awesome Guys -_TheSilverKey13 aka Snow-chan_


	11. Chapter 11: A Family Conflict

The door closed with a soft click, Natsu turn to face his calm-faced father.

"What do you want?" he growled at the man in front of him. Igneel stared down at his son, a cold look on his face. "Is it wrong for a father to want to talk to his only son?" he asked, the staring contest between the two of them becoming more intense by the second. "Well I have yet to see you try" Natsu shot back coldly.

Igneel let out a sigh, "I understand that you've heard about our little agreement for what happens to you at the end of the month?" he asked. Natsu clenched his fists at his side, "yes father" he said trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Igneel nodded his head, "now tell me what happens at the end of the month?" he asked.

Natsu growled under his breath and shot his father a fiery glare. "I have to change my ways and raise my grades or be kicked from the family".

"Good, now I just want you to know that I don't wish for that to happen" Igneel said turning his back to Natsu "as a loving father I just want what's best for you".

"WHAT'S BEST FOR ME?! YOU THINK I BELIEVE YOU CARE ABOUT WHATS BEST FOR ME?" Natsu roared, he walked up to his father, spun him around, and jabbed him in the chest with his finger. "YOU HAVEN'T CARED ABOUT ME FROM THE DAY I WAS BORN, YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS COMPANY!" he screamed, launching his fist forward with all his might into his father's jaw.`

Igneel flew back onto the ground, leaning on one elbow as his free hand held his jaw. "DAD" cried Wendy from the now open door way, she rushed over to her father. Natsu felt someone embrace him from behind, he turned his head and got a glimpse of blonde hair. "Don't do it Natsu, you'll regret it more then you know" she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. Natsu stiffened at her touch (A/N: Not like that pervs -_-) but soon relaxed into it. Igneel sat up with Wendy's help and wiped some blood from his cracked lip, "2 weeks Natsu" came a voice from the stairwell. They all turned towards the voice, it was Grandine.

"Your 1 month just turned into 2 weeks because of your actions" she said, her voice dripping with acid.

Natsu opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by his mother, "I suggest you go to your study (room) and go over what you've done for yourself" said Grandine with a glare that would even give Erza the shivers. Natsu felt his anger start to boil over, _what am I 5? _He thought angrily his grip on Lucy's arm tightened.

Lucy suddenly felt the need to protect Natsu from what appeared to be his main trouble. "Hey wait you can't do that, Natsu can't help himself-"

"And on what authority can you say that?" Grandine interrupted, "now I suggest you stay out of this".

"You can't say that to Lucy-nee, Mom!" Wendy defended.

"Go to your room as well Wendy" Grandine ordered, "Take your brother with you as well"

"But-"

"NOW WENDY" ordered Grandine.

Wendy stood up silently and walked over to Natsu, grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs towards their rooms. Lucy stood in the main lobby alone with the two Dragneel parents staring at her. Grandine took her husband's hand and led him up the stairs she had come from. At the top she turned around and faced Lucy. "Show yourself out my dear" was all she said before she turned and left with her husband.

_With the Dragneel children_

Natsu and Wendy made their way down the darkened hallway, neither willing to break the heavy silence. Wendy clutched her brother's hand tighter and he squeezed hers in response. After what seemed like ages they finally reached their rooms, both of them silently going in to their respective room. In his room Natsu waited for Wendy's door to shut, once it did he let his blood boil over and went on a rampage in the room, breaking anything within reach and punching his frustrations out on a sand bag he had suspended in the corner of his room. It was around 7 before he finally calmed down, he lay on his floor and glared at his ceiling for no reason. The room was silent except for his heavy breathing.

"If looks could kill your ceiling would already be 6 feet under" came a voice from the window over his bed.

Natsu sat up and spun around, a surprised look on his face as he saw who it was. "Luce where did you come from!?" he asked. The girl in question giggled before swinging down from the window sill and stood on his bed. "I came from outside, where else?" she said in an amused tone. Natsu frowned at her, "I got that part, and I meant how did you get in here?" She shrugged at him, "I climbed the tree" she said pointing at the apple tree not too far away from the window. Natsu gapped like a fish out of water before shaking his head in disbelief.

"You really are a weirdo-"

"Hey!"

"-but that's what I like about you"

Lucy blushed and sat down on the bed, she turned her head away from him in order to hide her growing blush. Of course with Natsu being an idiot he didn't realise the true meaning behind his words to her (much to the dismay of all NaLu fans). "So why are you here anyways?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in a confused manner. Lucy smirked at him, grabbed his hand pulling him up, before answering, "you'll see" she said as let his hand go and climbing out the window. Natsu stuck his head out the window and watched as she climbed down the tree with grace.

Once on the ground she looked up at him and waved at him to come down. Now it was Lucy's turn to watch him as he swung from branch to branch, trying not to drool as she saw his toned muscles move and constrict as he moved. Soon he too joined her on the ground below his bedroom window.

"So what do you have in store for me Luce?" he asked, a growing smirk on his face.

She gave him one of her prettiest smiles (in his opinion) before running towards the fence that bordered the property. "Catch me and see Pinky" she called over her shoulder. Natsu's smirk turned into a big toothy grin as he took off behind her across the yard. _We'll see Luce._

_Author's Notes:_

Hello once again everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter . I worked very hard on it so, please review if you liked it and also if you don't understand something at any point in the story please just PM me or put it in the reviews, I'll answer ASAP.

Reviewers: angelblooddeathchaosregret (I'm glad you liked it), and Reika Natsuki (Lol)

Followers/ Favourite: Gladios Ville, KanaeHitomi, harleymc21, and Xela-Pie

Thanks again for reading the story so far, sorry for any mistakes.

Stay Awesome Guys – _TheSilverKey13 aka Snow-chan _


	12. Chapter 12: Lucy's Back Story

"Where are we going Luce?" Natsu whined as another branch poked him in the eye. Lucy was pretty much dragging him through the Magnolia woods that that surrounded the city and half of the Dragneel estate.

"You'll see when we get there Natsu besides its just a little bit farther" she said in an encouraging tone. Natsu groaned "you said that 5 minutes ago!" he whined. Lucy playfully smacked him on the arm, "Oh come on you big baby it's just at the top of that hill" she said pointing at the hill in front of them.

Natsu's eyes gleamed with his usual childishness, "YOSH I'M ALL FIRED UP!" he cried as he took off up the hill leaving Lucy in his dust.

He reached the top of the hill, at the top was a stone park bench but Natsu didn't see it. He was much too busy taking in the stunning beauty around him. The top of the hill led off a cliff, but below that was all of Magnolia. The town glittered with thousands of lights and was washed in the golden hue of the setting sun. There was one thought in Natsu's head right now, _WOW._

How long he stood there gaping at the beauty before him, he didn't know he was transfixed by what was in front of him. "Pretty huh?" came Lucy's voice from behind him, without even turning he could feel her smile from his back. He nodded silently, his eyes never leaving the sight before him. Lucy walked up beside him, she leaned on his shoulder.

"Come and sit down Natsu" she encouraged him; she took his larger hand in her smaller one and led him to the bench where they both sat down. Natsu finally managed to pull his eyes away from the sunset and looked at Lucy.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked with mild curiosity, Lucy looked in to his before turning to the sunset. "I thought we could talk and it seems you could use a little break from your life" she explained, the sunset and slight wind caused her hair to create a golden halo around her head. "You seem to need someone to talk to, so let's talk" she said turning to face him, her eyes set with determination. Natsu looked away from her, "I don't need to talk to any one my life is my problem, not yours" he said as he put his head in his hands.

Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Natsu I'm here to help not to judge, and after seeing what happened back at your house I think you could use all the help you can get".

Natsu let out a dry chuckle, "you're a weirdo Luce why do you care what happens to me?" he asked giving her a side glance. Lucy leaned back on the bench and brought her knees up to her chest. "Cause I care Natsu that's why, and as someone who cares for you I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made with my parents" she faced the sun with a sad smile.

Natsu looked up at her, his eyes wide with shock "What do you mean the same mistakes?" he asked. Lucy gave him a slight smile, "if I tell you my story will you tell me yours?" she asked. Natsu pondered this for a moment before nodding

Lucy let out a tired sigh before starting (this is going to be a little long so please bear with me)

"3 years ago I lived in a house just like yours with my mom Layla and my dad Jude"

"They owned the Heartfilia Co. railways, so naturally we were very rich. When I was growing up my dad always told me that I must do this or I must do that. It seemed to me like a prison instead of a home. Every day was planned out for me, and I was forced to act like a 'proper lady' because of my family's image."

"I didn't think my parents even cared about me or what I wanted, they just cared about the 'company' and I was tired of it. I would rebel against my parents, we would yell at each other for hours over who knows what."

"One day I was walking around town and saw a pet store, inside was the cutest little dog I had ever seen. I ran home and asked if I could have the little dog for a pet. My parents yelled at me saying that a proper lady doesn't need a pet and that instead I should be more focused on my studies and less on some mangy mutt. I screamed at them, 'I hate you!' and 'why can't we just have a normal life?'"

"After that I locked myself in my room for 2 days, no one could get me out. Eventually my parents came to the door and tried to talk to me, back then I thought they just wanted me to come out because we had an event to go to that day and they 'wanted' me to go"

"It was the last straw for me so I gathered some of my things in a bag and climbed out my bedroom window. I came here for a while to think some things over, as I looked over the town I realised that I was being foolish over some stupid argument and could never survive on my own. So I went home after being gone for 7 hours."

"When I got home I found all the maids in tears, when I asked what were going on I wasn't prepared for the answer I got."

"Both my parents had been killed in a car crash in town. The tears wouldn't stop falling down my cheeks. I ran in to my room and cried myself to sleep. In the morning I noticed something in my room I had missed before. There on a little bed was the white dog I had wanted from the pet shop."

"Around its neck were a bow and a note. On the note it said _To our darling Lucy, we are very sorry about the way we have acted towards you all these years and have decided to make things right by selling the railway. We can live a normal live just like you wanted! Hope this little guy can make you happier than we could. – Love Mom and Dad."_

"My parents had died on their way to sign the papers to sell the company, and the last thing I had ever gotten to say to them was 'I hate you'. . . I never got a chance to say sorry."

Lucy felt Natsu's hand brush against her face, wiping away tears she did not notice she was shedding. "God Luce I'm sorry, you didn't have to tell me if it hurt you so much" he said. Lucy smiled sadly at him, "Its ok Natsu besides its nice to have someone else know my past, it's like some of the weight has been lifted off my shoulders". Lucy leaned up against Natsu and rested her head on his shoulder, she looked up at the bright moon in the sky (it's night now) the stars seemed to twinkle and shine.

"Sometimes even though your problems seem huge to us, and it's like the world has turned its back on you. In the end our problems are smaller than they seem, and everything we've been searching for is in your hands" Lucy looked Natsu in the eye, her eyes falling closed from tiredness induced from crying and the comforting heat Natsu gave off. "I want to stop people from making the same mistakes I did, I promise you Natsu. I'll make you see the bigger picture if it's the . . . the last . . th . thing I . . . do" with that she gave into sleep, his warmth giving her a feeling of safety. Natsu looked down at the sleeping girl leaning on his shoulder, his heart fluttered.

He let out a chuckle, "whatever you say Luce . . . whatever you say".

_Author's Notes_

Sorry for the long chapter, I didn't think Lucy's back story would take up so much room. I had some extra time in school so here's an early chapter!

Reviewers: ImaginationOfMe (wow so many reviews thanks), angelblooddeathchaosregret (thanks again), Reika Natsuki, lithriel123, ForevainLucy (it's all good man), and GoldenRoseTanya (thanks )

Followers/Favourites: Cherie Blossom, ImaginationOfMe, Sen'ninriki, Happy-The-Cat, litheriel123, HitsuHinaLove, and GoldenRoseTanya


	13. Chapter 13: Warm Wake-Up

It was around 8 in the morning when the sun decided to make its shining appearance in the clear skies of Magnolia. One of its many shining rays made its way through a bedroom window and glared down on the room's golden haired occupant.

Lucy Heartfilia felt the harsh glare of the sun shining in her eyes, coaxing her to wake up. Lucy let out a groan, she rolled over in an attempt to escape the blinding light and get some more sleep in this wonderfully warm bed.

Or at least she tried to roll over. When she did attempt to move she quickly discovered that she was incapable of doing so. There seemed to be a slight weight on her waist and on the back of her neck holding her in place next to her wonderful heat source. When she tried once again to escape, this time her heated pillow seem to mumble incoherent words and the weight on her waist increased and pulled her closer to the heated pillow, the weight on her neck began to move in closer and take in a deep breath.

That's when Lucy realised a few things. . .

She never went home so how was she in a bed?

She didn't have a heated pillow

Pillows don't pull you in closer let alone breath

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, THERE WAS SOMEONE IN HER BED!

"_Mmmm Luce . . . don't leave" _said the person behind her, their voice coated with sleep. Lucy froze in shock; _only one person in the world calls me Luce_ she thought in horror. She looked down at the familiar tanned arm that lay draped across her waist, before turning herself slightly and finding the tell-tale sight of pink hair.

_WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY BED?! _Lucy screamed in her head. Lucy placed her hands in the middle of his chest and tried to pry herself away from him.

Natsu frowned in his sleep and pulled Lucy back into his arms, a content smile on his face. Lucy had her forehead pressed up against Natsu's toned chest and blushed at the contacted between the two of them. She could feel every single one of his calm slow heart beats through his chest, where as hers were rapid and wild.

Deciding to ignore the fact that she was flush up against a handsome (although she would never admit it) male, she looked around the room.

The first thing she noticed was that the room was Natsu's. The second thing was that it was trashed; it looked like a dragon had been on a rampage through here! Lucy giggled at the thought of a big fierce red dragon trashing everything in the room, its onyx eye flashing with a fiery rage. She subconsciously fiddled with Natsu soft pink locks; his deep breathing convinced her that he was still asleep. "I suppose he does seem like a dragon"she whispered as her eyelids began to droop as sleep fought to take over, "a dragon that just wants a place to call home and a family to care for him"_. _Lucy's eyes finally closed as she gave into sleep and snuggled herself into the warm embrace of a fire dragon.

Natsu waited until Lucy's eyes had closed and her breathing became shallow before opening his eyes and smiling down at the sweet girl in his arms. "A dragon huh?" he thought out loud, "well Luce if I'm the dragon then you're the princess even if you're a weird one". Lucy mumbled in her sleep and fisted some of his shirt in her hands, pulling herself closer to her heat source. Natsu chuckled tucking his head into the crook of her neck and letting her scent override his senses. Soon enough he too fell asleep, dreaming of fire breathing dragons and the princesses they befriended.

When Natsu awoke two hours later he found that he and Lucy were not alone in the room.

"Should we wake them up?"

"No Wendy just leave them besides you're too young to see this"

"They lllliiiikkkeee each other"

Natsu forced his eyes open, he blinked away the glare of the sun light and glared at the three intruders. Happy, Wendy and Charle (Wendy's maid) stood next to the bed staring down at the two teenagers. "Ever heard of knocking?" he growled at them, unhappy about his interrupted dreams.

"We came to make sure you were ok after yesterday's fiasco" says Happy "although by the looks of it someone already did that for us" he snickered, pointing at Natsu's chest. Natsu looked down, somehow during their sleep Natsu had shifted Lucy up onto his chest and she had curled her head under his chin. Natsu smiled his signature smile, "yeah I guess she did"

Happy started to shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other, his actions didn't escape Natsu's watchful eye. Natsu let out a sigh, "there's something else isn't there?" he asked. Happy nodded slowly before answering.

"Your cousin is joining your school"

_Author's Notes_

Sorry for the late and crappy chapter I've been really busy at home (we're moving cities so I don't have much free time anymore)but I promise to make the next chapter better. Any ways on with the show.

Reviewers: Lucy of Fairy Tail, ForevainLucy, Sen'ninriki, ClumsyMustache, fairytailluv34, and Reika Natsuki

Follower/Favourite: Rose Fang, Supernaturalchick85, ClumsyMustache, fairytalluv34, lolyousaidbucket, MrPotatoChips, inazumadraco, Pages-Unfolding, budamonk, and -73

Thanks for reading this chapter even if it was horrible :/

Stay Awesome Guys _-TheSilverKey13 aka snow-chan_


	14. Attention Readers

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Unfortunately the chapter updates for the following stories will be different. . .**

**Seeing the Bigger Picture, In Your Arms, and Silent Tears.**

**Currently I am in the middle of moving towns so most of my time is being spent packing. I also am still in school so I have lots of work & tests. So I will be unable to keep up with my usual schedule for updates.**

**I feel that if I tried to continue updating as I currently am that the chapters would get worse and worse. I hope that with this change of pace I will be able to put some more time into these chapters, make them better then they currently are, and get them back on track.**

**I hope you will all understand my little problem, besides it's like the saying goes Quality over Quantity ne?**

**Sorry for this everyone **

_**TheSilverKey13 aka Snow-chan**_


	15. Chapter 14: Meeting the Extended Family

When Lucy answered the knock on the front door of the Dragneel mansion she didn't expect to see . . . welllllll HIM!

In front of her stood a dark haired (or mane in her opinion) man with piercings all over his face and a 6'3 build, he looked like he could be a football player! His piercing red eyes seemed to stare into her very being, much like Natsu's deep onyx eyes with that sexy- MOVING ON! He was dressed in semi-casual cloths and dark combat boots. He glared down at her but his eyes held no malice only . . amusement?

"Can I help you?" Lucy asked uncertainly as she was unsure of the strange man's business here. The man in front of her broke out in a predatory grin, he bent down to her level. "Nothing you can help me with bunny-girl" he said before roughly pushing his way past her. She may as well have been hit by a brick wall. She was knocked back onto the floor, hitting her head as a result and causing a white hot pain to engulf her head.

"SALAMANDER come out and fight me!" he roared, making Lucy's already throbbing head hurt even more. Lucy sat up and held her head in her hands hoping that somehow it would stop the pain. Natsu burst through the kitchen doors with Wendy, Happy, and Charle trailing behind him.

Natsu glared at the tall male, "What do you want metal head?" he asked in an angered tone.

The 'metal head' laughed at him, "Gihihi I want a fight flame-brai-" "LUCY-SAN!" Wendy cried interrupting the man, she rushed over to her and quickly looked her over for injuries. Natsu who had just noticed Lucy on the ground also rushed over to her side, worried that his cousin had hurt his new best friend. Lucy attempted to smile at them but winced at the effort, her pain didn't go unnoticed by the Dragneel children.

Natsu whipped around and glared heatedly at his cousin, "Gajeel what did you do to her?" he growled. Gajeel took this opportunity to enrage his cousin even farther, "She was in my way so I pushed her out of the way, it's not my fault she can't take a hit" he said with a shrug.

That was the last straw for Natsu. He pounced on Gajeel, thus starting the fight.

As the boys were fighting Wendy helped Lucy off the ground and led her into the living room and on the couch to lie down, using a pillow to support her head. Happy stayed behind to make sure that the boys didn't break too much stuff.

"I'm fine Wendy really it's just a slight bump" Lucy said, trying to convince the small girl that she was fine. Wendy frowned up at Lucy before continuing her assessment of her head, "head injuries are the ones you have to be the most careful about Lucy-san, now please just let me look you over" she asked. Lucy tossed her head back against the pillow and let out a sigh, there was no reasoning with Wendy she was just like her brother at some times. Lucy closed her eyes as she listened to the crashing and swearing coming from outside the door.

_20 Minutes Later . . ._

An angry tick mark flashed above Lucy's head _how long where these idiots going to keep this up for? _She thought angrily.

Another large bang sounded from outside, Lucy's tick mark got bigger.

BANG! CRASH! SNAP!

"THAT'S IT!" Lucy roared as she clenched both her hands into fists and stormed towards the door. "Umm Lucy-san?" Wendy asked fearfully as she watched the infuriated blonde storm her way towards the door. Lucy ignored her and threw open the door then slammed it behind her.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT ALREADY?!" Lucy screamed. _BANG BANG_

Two bruised and battered boys with a large bump on either one of their heads got dragged in by their shirt collars by Happy into the living room, behind them was Lucy who was dusting the invisible dust off her shoulder. Wendy sweat drooped and smiled nervously _who knew Lucy could be so scary? _She wondered (Every Fairy Tail fan raises their hand).

"Now then are you two boys finished your little greeting?" she asked in an icy voice. Both boys flinched and nodded their heads rapidly.

"Good now Natsu care to introduce your aggressive guest that sent me for a spin?" Lucy asked in a firm tone. Natsu looked her in the eyes for a quick moment before answering, "Luce this is my cousin Gajeel Redfox" he said in a slightly ticked off tone, almost as if just saying his cousins name angered him. Natsu shot his cousin a silent message to greet the angered blonde in front of them. When Gajeel ignored the message Natsu elbowed him in the side, "Oww! Oh. . um hi?" he greeted in an unsure voice.

"Hello Gajeel, would you mind explaining to me why you knocked me over when I answered the door?" she asked in an obviously false sweet tone. "Tsk I just tapped you, it's not my fault that you don't know how to take a hit" he scoffed, turning away from the blonde.

_BANG_

"I don't know why I did that Miss Lucy but it won't ever happen again!" he squeaked, a second large bump forming on the top of his head. Natsu snickered at his cousin's current position but quickly shut up about it when Lucy sent one of her demonic glares his way. Lucy sighed and shook her head (she seems to be doing a lot of this lately), "Look" she says "I know we got off on a bad start but I just hate it when people fight, so how about we sit down and talk this over like the civilized people I know we are". Natsu and Gajeel exchanged a suspicious glance at each other before slumping onto one of the couches and prepared for the long conversation that they knew was about to come.

_Author's Note:_

_I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to put up but I have major writers block and I have exams to study for._

_I will try to update at least once a month, __the next chapter will come out soon__ I promise!_

_Special thanks to_

_Reviewers: _ 1fairytaillover (you are AWESOME for all you have done thank you so much!), YuendmiiXD (thank you), 4Eva Dreaming (happy is human), Adelyna11, Reika Natsuki, Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail, fairytailluv34, passwordrawr, and to whichever guest reviewed the story.

Followers/Favorite: LukaLover, Merilwen-Vendethiel, 156AnImE-VeRd156, jackiejames, Shdaowclaw-X, 123shadowangel, passwordrawr, AngelFairy546, Kittens and Angels, , Adelyna11, CKea97, CatsCradle22, and BoxAuthor88

Thanks to everyone for reading my story everything you guys do for me is a major help!


	16. Chapter 15: Shopping Spree

Natsu's POV

I have three words for you: WORST PUNISHMENT EVER

Luce was forcing me to join her and Wendy while they went shopping. SHOPPING! She said that this was my punishment for fighting and for getting her suspended (although judging by the fun they were having it no longer bothered her) I would rather hug that stupid ice stripper if that meant getting out of this. Lucky Gajeel got out having to go on this trip because his personal butler Lily said that he had to prepare his school stuff for tomorrow, what a total lie. But I guess Lucy still felt bad about the beating she gave him, her heart was just too big sometimes.

We've been through 4 make-up shops, two of which I got sprayed with perfume that stung my eyes and burned my nose, 3 dress stores, an undergarment store which I refused to go into since there are some things in this world that I refuse to see, and a purse shop. I was being forced to carry a mountain of shopping bags and boxes, one of the shirts they had bought was rubbing against my nose but my arms are too full to even attempt to try and itch it. I shook my head rapidly to try and get the dastardly piece of clothing away from my nose. To my horror the shirt slipped out of its bag and landed on my face then slid off and landed on the floor at my feet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Great now how am I supposed to get that?

If I put the bags down then there is no way I will ever be able to pick them back up again. Maybe if I lean over I can reach it?

Third person POV

Lucy and Wendy had stopped their shopping to watch their best friend/brother try to balance the many items they had piled on him in one arm and against his chest while his other arm flailed around trying to grab the fallen shirt. He looked like he was doing the matrix.

The girls had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing at his "predicament". Natsu finally leaned all the way back, his fingers catching the end of the shirt's material, "YES!" he cried not realising that the mountain of things he was carrying had tilted too far back. The mountain came down around him, thus burying him in variety of Gucci sandals and floral dresses.

The girls couldn't hold back their laughter any more, tears sprang to their eyes as they rolled around on the mall floor clutching their sides.

Natsu's head popped out from the bottom of the pile, a blue bra draped across the top of his head. He glared at the two girls that were laughing at him. "I'm glad you find this so funny" he said in an annoyed tone.

The girls stopped laughing for a moment and glanced at him, but one look at his new "hair piece" had them starting all over again.

After finally getting Natsu out from under the avalanche they decided to let the poor boy get his much deserved lunch. They sat together at one of the many tables in the food court, Natsu eating his pile of assorted meats, Lucy had her salad, and Wendy had a cheesecake smoothie. The evil (in Natsu's opinion) pile of clothes taking up the entire table next to them.

Wendy and Lucy finished their meal around the same time and started to chat with each other while Natsu continued to wolf down his food.

"So Lucy-san do you have any idea as to what we should be doing after this?" Wendy asked. Lucy frowned as thought this over.

_She looks so cute when she makes that face wait what am I thinking?! _Natsu thought in horror, _I just like Luce as a friend right? I mean she's my best friend and she's just trying to help me with my problems, right?_

"How about we head over to my house?" Lucy suggested. Wendy smiled "That sounds like a-"Wendy paused as she glanced from Lucy to Natsu before breaking out into an evil grin. "actually Lucy-san I'm going to have to pass on that, I have afternoon lessons today so I guess it will only be you and Natsi-nii" she said the smirk never leaving her face.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at his little sister, "wuw bun haz any cwassez" (you don't have any classes) he said with a mouth full of food. Wendy kept smiling at Lucy as she dug her heel into his foot. "Owww!" he cried causing him to choke slightly. Wendy looked at her brother with mock horror the smile never leaving her eyes, "Oh dearest brother do be careful! Don't hurt yourself by choking" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Natsu looked at his sister in horror, _what is she doing? _He wondered. He swallowed what was left in his mouth before speaking, "the choking didn't hurt it was you stepping on my- OWW!" he cried as Wendy stepped on his foot again. She smiled at him but the look in her eyes promised violence, "_what was that NII-CHAN?" _she asked putting icy emphasis on the honorific.

Natsu swallowed audibly, "ummmm nothing?" he says. Wendy now satisfied with that answer turned back to the very confused blonde. "Well since I have lessons to go to it looks like only Natsu will be able to join you" she said with a grin.

"Umm ok?"

Natsu and Lucy waved goodbye to Wendy and Charle (who had arrived to pick her up) as their car sped away in the direction of Lucy's house (Happy is driving). Lucy and Natsu sat in the back seat of the convertible. They had put the top down in order to allow the wind and sun to wash over them. Natsu was practically melting into his seat as the warm sun warmed up his stiff joints that had been caused by carrying those stupid bags and not sitting down for 2 hours. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Lucy also seemed to be enjoying the sun. The wind seemed to pick to flow through her golden hair, the sun shining off of it making it seem like liquid gold.

_Wow . . . was Luce always this . . perfect? _He wondered. Lucy turned towards Natsu and smiled, "Hey Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah Luce?"

"Have you ever really taken the time to just appreciate the little things around you?"

"The little things? You mean like Wendy and your bookworm friend Levy?"

Lucy laughed at his brain-less comment, "No not like that! I mean have you ever really taken the time to just look around you and be thankful for the things that can bring a smile to someone's face" she explained looking at the clear sky above them, "like right now for example, just being able to sit back in the sun and feel the wind on your skin it just seems to make all your worries disappear". She looked back at him, his onyx eyes showing an emotion that she had never seen on his face before.

"I guess not" he said looking at the road in front of them "I've always had everything handed to me on a silver platter, the little things have never really mattered all that much" he said.

Lucy gave him a soft smile, "I used to be the same way Natsu, when you have the world wrapped around your finger you can quickly forget about the things that make the world tick" she explained, "when my parents died my world came crashing down around me, all those material objects no longer mattered". "People tried to take advantage of me and pretended to be my friend so that they could try and get money from me, that made me appreciate the friends that loved me for who I am and made me laugh" she turned to Natsu and looked him in the eye, "I believe that a person should be judged on who they are instead of what they have or have done".

Natsu looked at her surprised, "That's deep Luce".

"Just like your stomach"

"HEY!"

_Author's Notes_

I still had some ideas left over from the last chapter so I decided to make another chapter to make up for the month that you guys didn't get one.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out but when it does come out I hope you will all read it!

Thanks to:

Reviewers: Lucy of Fairy Tail, GoldenRoseTanyan, Pages-Unfolding, Fairy x Hunter, 1fairytaillover,fairytailluv34, lolyousaidbucket, and YuendmiiXD

Follow/Favorite: fairytail16134, otaku0610, Pages-Unfolding, Yuiina, anon1409, NaLuLover, Fairy x Hunter, Weeirdinwonderland, LostWakingDreamer, and XxXDDxXx

SORRY TO passwordrawr for forgetting them in the last chapter T.T

Thanks for reading everyone

Stay Awesome Guys -_TheSilverKey13_


	17. Chapter 16: New School Life

Natsu's P.O.V

"_Natsuuuu" _moaned the girl in my lap as I kissed her neck lightly. I smirked slightly at the sound of the girl's voice, "Yes my love?" I purred in her ear causing her to shiver slightly.

"_D-Don't tease m-me like this"_ she whimpered, I tried to get a glimpse of the mystery girl's face but it was obscured by some unseen force.

I ran my hands down her arms causing her to take a quick intake of breath, "Sorry I just can't help myself, I mean who could with such a beautiful girl like you in their lap" I said with a slight chuckle. "Not that any other guy would get the chance to, you're mine after all" I whispered into her neck.

She turned in my lap and faced me, even though she was facing me I still wasn't able to see her face.

She wrapped her slender arms around my neck, leaning in towards my face.

"_Whatever you say my fiery dragon"_ she purred back, the sound of her voice sent a wave of heat through my body. She slowly began to lean in towards me, her lips inching closer every passing moment.

She was just inches away from me all I had to do was lean forward and I would get the kiss I had been waiting for.

She was so close now I could feel her warm breath on my lips, the smell of her cherry lip gloss, the feel of her chest on my-

_**BANG!**_

" !" someone screeched.

No One's P.O.V

Natsu practically shot out of his seat when Mrs. Evergreen Strauss, the geology teacher, slammed her metre stick against his desk to wake him up. His eyes shot open and he sat up straight, his still sleep deprived eyes fell upon the fuming teacher in front of him.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Dragneel" Mrs. Strauss growled at him, the entire class snickered at him.

Natsu blinked sleepily at the teacher before resting his head back on the desk, "Five more minutes" he mumbled incoherently.

Animated steam flew out of the teacher's ears and her face turn a bright shade of red because of her rage.

Lucy sweat dropped at the scene unfolding before her, Lucy's thoughts began to wander.

It had been a little over a week since Natsu had started following her to all her classes and she had to say, he really fit in!

He and Gray had started a sort of friendly (not that they would admit it) rivalry, and he acted kind towards all of her friends.

She had to admit Natsu had brought some new changes to the group and so far they were all for the better.

His fights with Gray helped both of them to let off steam, their fights gave Erza a reason to be with their group more, and Lucy had found that her usually long days were feeling shorter because of his presence in her school and after school life.

On another note, Natsu's cousin, Gajeel, was even causing changes in himself and in others.

Since Gajeel had similar "issues" like his cousin, he was placed under the same 'programme' as Natsu except that instead of following Lucy around he followed Levy.

Lucy had been worried for her little friend at first, after all that guy just screamed danger. But in the end there was nothing to be worried about, Levy managed to melt the big guy's metal heart and had decided to take up residents there. Or at least that's what Lucy thought after watching Gajeel and his subtle acts of affection towards the blue haired book worm, like when he would lift her up by the waist so she could reach the top shelves in the library when she was helping restack books.

Lucy smiled to herself as she watched Natsu argue back and forth with the teacher.

These Dragneels were just full of surprises.

"Come on Luce, talk to me"

"No Natsu I'm busy"

"But Luce"

"I said no Natsu"

Natsu pouted at his best friend from across the table they were sitting at in the school's library. Lucy was busy studying for some test that was coming up in one of their classes.

Natsu had been trying to get her attention for over 15 minutes to no avail.

He let out a sigh and slumped onto the table, he should have known once Lucy starts a book there's no stopping her.

His mind began to wander back to the dream he had earlier that same day. _Who was that girl? _He wondered trying to remember even seeing a glimpse of the mystery girl that haunted his dreams.

The dreams had started a few days ago and every time Natsu tried to recall something from the dream it would disappear in a puff of smoke.

_It's strange how vivid and real those dreams seem sometimes, it's almost like I can reach out and grab her but every time I do . . ._Natsu let out a frustrated sigh, all this thinking was making his brain hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his stupid metal headed cousin following behind that bookworm friend of Lucy's around the library.

Now despite popular belief Natsu was as dense as everyone was lead to believe, he was only dense when it came to school work or technical thinking. So his cousin's seemingly unconscious romantic advances towards Levy weren't lost on him.

Natsu snickered to himself, out of all the girls to make Gajeel fall in love with them it just had to be the innocent little book fanatic who captured the cold dragon's heart.

"What are you snickering about?" Lucy asked him, giving him a quizzical look.

Natsu looked up at her before nodding his head in the direction of his cousin and the bookworm.

When Lucy looked away from her book Natsu, using his quick reflexes, snatched her book away from her.

Lucy glared at the pink haired boy who held her book hostage, "Give me my book back Natsu" she said holding her hand out for her book.

Natsu playfully stuck his tongue out at her, "Not happening Luce" he said standing up and shacking the book in her face mockingly.

An angry tick mark appeared on her head us she felt her anger start to reach the boiling point.

"_Natsu you have 3 seconds to return my book before I take it back forcefully" _she hissed at him.

Natsu shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, "As if you could take me" he scoffed at the shorter blonde.

"_One . . ."_

Natsu snickered, "You're really counting?"

"_Two . . ."_

"I'm not 5 years old Luce"

" _. . THREE!" _she cried as she raced around to his side of the table.

Natsu, seeing this coming, took off around to the opposite end of the table, snickering as he got chased around the table by the blonde.

"Natsu get back here!"

"Hahaha no way Luce, you're going to have to catch me first!"

This went on for another 10 or so minutes before Lucy finally ran out of steam. She bent over, gulping in much needed air, all the while glaring at the grinning teen in front of her.

Natsu walked over to her side of the table and smiled down at her, "come on Luce is that the best you've got?" he teased her.

Lucy tilted her head down, grinning to herself, before tensing her muscles and jumping at the unsuspecting boy.

She tackled him to the ground, with her on top, and effectively knocking the wind out of him.

Lucy was the first to recover from the impact, she looked up to see Natsu's extended arm out, her book still in his hand.

Smiling like a kid on Christmas she reached forward and took her book from his hand.

As she was turning the book over in her hands she heard a quiet squeak to her left.

Glancing up she saw her friend Levy blushing in her direction, with her hands covering her mouth, and Gajeel standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

Lucy tilted her head to the side, "what's wrong Levy-chan?" she asked the blue haired girl.

Levy just blushed a darker shade of red, unable to answer, but luckily Gajeel was more than happy to answer.

"Gihihi Shrimp's just worried that you're going to suffocate him" he said chuckling.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Suffocate who?" she asked.

Gajeel laughed again before pointing at the boy below her.

Lucy looked down and reeled back in shock. Not only was she in a very intimate position with Natsu but she was practically smothering him with her 'twin assets'.

"KKYYYAAAAA" she cried jumping off Natsu and covering her chest with both arms.

Natsu lay there smiling like an idiot, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his best friend.

"I should steal your books more often" he said with a grin.

Lucy felt her blush increase tenfold at his comment, "P-Pervert!" she cried pointing at him accusingly.

Natsu held up his hands in surrender, "Hey I'm not the one who goes around here smothering guys with my boobs" he said, his grin growing even more.

Lucy's blush got even darker, "It didn't happen on purpose!" she cried.

"But it was you who tackled me to the floor"

"That's because you stole my book"

"I only stole it because you were ignoring me"

"No I wasn't and besides I was studying!"

"Whatever you say weirdo"

"I'm not a weirdo!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!" Levy and Gajeel cried.

The two on the floor looked up at them surprised.

Gajeel let out a sigh, "If you're going to have a lover's quarrel then could you do it elsewhere?"

Lucy blushed at the idea of her and Natsu together, "We aren't lovers!" she defended.

"Yet" Levy cut in with a giggle.

Lucy glared at Levy before groaning, _why does everything end up happening to her?_

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_I'm going to do a double thanks to everyone who followed/reviewed/favorited next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18: Sorry

**Sorry guys but I have major writers block for this story! Quality over quantity ne?**

**Also I'm moving 2 hours away to a new house and it's right during exam time FML**

**BTW I finally got around to getting twitter so look me up! TheSilverKey13, I'm the one holding a mushroom & creeper.**

**Sorry I'll update at some point!**


End file.
